unrealfandomcom-20200223-history
CTF-Niven
__TOC__ Map description It is a simple map which can hold up to four players, two on each team. The map consists on two bases connected to the central area with "?"-shaped passages (the Blue/Red Reactor), each holding a Shock Rifle. Each side of the central area and both bases has different weapon/item placement, except in the Dreamcast version, where every side gets an almost symmetrical weapon/item distribution (only the armors keep the imbalance). The central area is composed by a large reactor which cannot be entered, but players can swim into the coolant (Underwater) below it. There are also two ramps, one per side, leading to some ledges ending in each side of the base. Weapons and pickups Weapons PC/PS2= |-|DC= Pickups Walkthrough PC (Retail/GOTY) Playstation 2 Dreamcast Tips and tricks In general * The arena is a multi-tiered defensive map, which will give you a rough time in tracking down the enemy flag carrier. You can also do the same to your opponents as well. * Practice your shock combo skills, as you'll need to use them a lot in this map. * Get a lot of health and all the armor you can pick before entering the base. Remember that the enemy base has only one entrance and only one exit. * While escaping with the flag, try to get the armor and impact-jump your way to the top. It's the fastest route. * Another alternative is to go to the ramp, without picking anything up, and avoiding the enemy fire. Be prepared, though, if they can get in your way by translocating. * By all means, except before entering to the enemy base for their flag, avoid the coolant pool like the plague. * On defense, stay near the Shock Rifle, but far from the doors. * You can reach the enemy base either through the ramps along the side or the waterway positioned in the center. The ramps offer winding halls, potentially making for an easy escape, but those same halls are also extremely tight, making you a sitting duck for splash damage weapons like the rocket launcher (or close-range dangers like the flak cannon and biorifle). The waterway contains the flak cannon, which is extremely useful in the tight corridors, and a supply of health that can be useful in escape situations."Capture-the-Flag Map Strategies: CTF-Niven" @ PlanetUnreal * Place a translocator disc at the front of the long, winding hall that leads to the flag. If an enemy attacker manages to get the flag, use the translocator to immediately materialize at the beginning of the hall. This provides a double chance to eliminate the fleeing flag carrier. Red team Blue team * The blue team starts closest to the rocket launcher (located up the ramp). Blue attackers should head there immediately on the first run and attempt to ambush the red team with several players attacking with the launcher. Trivia * The map was meant to appear as far as the Botpack220 prototype.Botpack220 @ The Cutting Room Floor. Remnants of this are found by opening the map in the editor, where the Rocket Launcher, the Bio Rifle, the Flak Cannon, and their ammo packs are represented by their Unreal counterparts. Furthermore, Prisoner 849's escape pod from the Ending Sequence can be spotted at the level's skybox. * The map has a hidden level entry text: "Niven Experimental Lab" * The beta version of the map has a playercount of 4. * The PS2 version lacks the underwater route. Gallery External links and references See also